En lille melodi
|year = 1987 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 5th |points = 83 |previous = Du er fuld af løgn |next = Ka' du se hva' jeg sa'? }} En lille melodi was the Danish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 performed by Anne-Cathrine Herdorf backed by the group Bandjo. The song is a plea for unity, with Herdorf exhorting everyone to sing this "little tune" as one. The song was performed 19th on the night following Finland and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in joint fifth place with the Dutch entry Rechtop in de wind, both receiving 83 points. Lyrics Danish= Jord'n er din og min Uh... det sted vi holder af Pas godt på den, det er en fælles sag Der skal mere til, end blot at si' vi ved Prøv engang med denne sang Det var en lille melodi Vi synger her Men syng kun med og se så hvad der sker Til sammen ka' vi sikkert bli' det største kor En sang kan bli' til mere end du tror Ligegyldigt hvem vi er Og ligegyldigt hvor vi bor Så har vi alle lånt den samme jord Uh yeah... Men husk alligevel Det starter altid med dig selv Prøv engang, uh... med denne sang Det var en lille melodi Et nemt refrain Som godt kan synges om og om, uh yeah... igen Til sammen ka' vi sikkert bli' det største kor En sang kan bli' til mere end du tror (Syng en sang og bli' alles ven) (Lad os synge igen) (Syng en sang om en bedre jord) (Det hjælper mere, end du tror) Det var en lille melodi Et nemt refrain Som godt kan synges om og om, uh yeah... igen Til sammen ka' vi sikkert bli' det største kor En sang kan bli' til mere end du tror |-| Translation= The earth is yours and mine Ooh... the place we love Take good care of it, that's a common matter It takes more, than just saying we know Try with this song It was a little tune We sing here But just sing along and see what happens Together we could be the biggest choir A song can become more than you think No matter who we are And no matter where we live We've all borrowed the same earth Ooh yeah... But remember, still It always starts with yourself Try once, ooh... with this song It was a little tune An easy refrain That can be sung over and over, ooh yeah... again Together we could be the biggest choir A song can become more than you think (Sing a song and be everybody's friend) (Let us sing again) (Sing a song about a better earth) (It helps more than you think) It was a little tune An easy refrain That can be sung over and over, ooh yeah... again Together we could be the biggest choir A song can become more than you think Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:Denmark Category:20th Century Eurovision